


Sorry For Waking Ya

by DivineVarod



Series: All Nighters, Sleep deprivation and Astro Navs [2]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: Just a drabble: Lister accidentally wakes up a very sleepy Rimmer ...





	Sorry For Waking Ya

3:35 AM the clock on the wall read, and Dave Lister was still awake. There was something wrong, he was certain. Something about the course plotted that day that felt off. It kept him awake, niggling at him louder and louder. It made him feel as if he was laying in a bed of ants while his stomach was doing roller coasters at the same time.  
  
He wasn't going to leave his bed, he firmly told himself. He was going to sleep come what may.  
  
_But, but,_ another part of his brain chimed in; if he had done something wrong Kryten would find out and explain the mistake to him in that smug way he hated. Cat would scold him and keep making digs at him all day.   
_And Rimmer ..._  
Ugh, Rimmer would be so disappointed in him and even though he'd never tell him, he hated disappointing Rimmer.  
Lister sighed and knew he'd get no rest that night until he checked the navicomp.

“Smeg ...” Lister muttered in annoyance as he got up and climbed over Rimmer to escape their cramped bunk.  
The Hologram, who'd been sleeping soundly against him stirred and groaned a little, making Lister feel bad; Rimmer had been up studying for two nights in a row and had only just turned in.  
“Listy ...” Rimmer sleep slurred. “Where are you going?”  
“Drive room, just need to check something. Go back to sleep, babe ...” and with that Lister slipped from the room.  
  
Even with his exhausted brain only functioning partly, Rimmer felt worried at those words. Lister never needed to be in the drive room at night. _Was something wrong?_ Despite every fiber of his being begging to stay in bed, he forced himself to get up and follow the man he loved.  
Staggering around in a sleep drunk stupor Rimmer waddled after Lister, his blanket wrapped tightly around his cold weary frame.  
  
Arriving in the drive room Rimmer's blurry gaze noticed Lister typing frantically at the console, so something was up? He'd ask him in a moment but first he needed to sit down for a bit. Getting up that fast mid REM sleep or Deep Holo-downtime (DHD) as it was called for Holograms had taken it out of him, he needed to catch his breath. Softly he sank on a chair in the drive room and … promptly fell asleep.  
  
“What's Goalpost head doing here being useless?” The Cat's voice called out after a while, startling Lister from his concentration.

“Rimmer?” Lister asked in surprise, turning round to see his partner fast asleep, his head resting against a scanner screen. He'd never noticed he'd been followed.  
A loving expression came over Lister's features: poor Rimmer, he must have confused and worried him leaving their bed like that.  
He quickly got up and gave Rimmer's shoulder a soft sake, just enough to slightly rouse his partner, but not really wake him.  
  
“Hey, babes ...”  
  
“Where did Listy go ...?” Rimmer muttered, not really waking up. _My stupid, cute space husband,_ Lister thought, looking at the tousled hair, the sleepy face and droopy eyes.  
  
“Oh, come here Rimsy, I'm so sorry about this.” Lister smiled as he helped Rimmer up and led him to the nearby sofa. “You rest here babe, I'll explain everything when you're awake.”


End file.
